(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer memory and in particular to a m-dimensional computer memory with m-1 dimensional hyperplane access.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional computer memory is structurally linear in nature and its access can therefore only occur in a one directional linear manner. Thus, numerous accesses may be needed in order to reach required memory locations. Memory constructed in this way also has certain efficiency limitations in matrix and array processing applications. This is because software must be used to manipulate access data outside of memory in order to place it in proper form for processing and updating. In addition, when conventional memory is shared in a multiple processor environment, memory access control requires additional complexity in order to prevent access collision.